There are many different devices useful in the instruction of the proper golf stance and golf swing. Generally such devices have been in the form of means insuring that a proper stance is achieved. Heretofore such devices have not generally included means to teach a proper swing and where they have the concentration has been on a swing generally parallel to the line of the golfer's stance.